


Scary Little Christmas

by Cornerofmadness



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They know each other so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note - this was pretty much off the cuff and is unbetaed.

* * *

"You can relax now, Timothy." Abby turned on her Christmas lights. Multi-colors played off the ornament collection of dragons, Star Trek and Star Wars ornaments. Worf looked particularly lurid under the green light as he faced off with a dragon wrapped around a peppermint stick.

McGee flopped down on the couch, finally able to breathe again. "Sorry."

"What exactly did you think Sister Rosita and the other nuns were going to do to you?" Abby headed into the kitchen to put on the kettle.

McGee turned on the television, paging through the guide to find the music channels. "I don't know. Nuns make me nervous."

Abby came back out of the kitchen, popping him on the back of the head. She almost had Gibbs' head slap down but she rolled her palm a little too much. "They're nuns, Timmy, women of God and you face down killers on a daily basis."

McGee gave up on the music, not finding what he wanted. "There was this nun when I was in catechism." Getting up, he went to peruse Abby's DVD collection. He made a face at the memory of Sister Mary Margret "Never mind. Leave it at scary." Grinning, he came up with the perfect movie. He waggled Nightmare Before Christmas at her.

"Perfect," Abby said, taking it from him. "There's a cookie tray on the counter, bring it in here."

Tim turned off the kettle just as it whistled. Abby sailed in while he took care of the tray. The smell of hot buttered rum filled the room. He left her slicing chunks of butter into the drink. The boring ads on the DVD couldn't be fast-forwarded through so he set the tray down and got his gift for Abby out from under the tree where he had stashed it before they headed off for Christmas Eve dinner with the nuns.

Abby set the mugs on the coffee table and took a card out from under the tree. Abby bounced on the couch, patting the seat beside her. "Try your hot buttered rum, Timmy and we'll open gifts before the movie."

Pausing the DVD, Tim nestled in with her, obediently tasting the drink. Rich butter and rum made for a symphony on his tongue. "Very good, Abby."

"I thought so." She handed him the card. "You first."

"Shouldn't it be ladies first?" He arched an eyebrow at her.

"My house, my choice." She slapped the card against his arm.

He tore the envelope open, gingerly. There was something oddly sinister about the act. Between memories of Tony getting the plague and his author's alter ego's strange fan mail, Tim distrusted envelopes even if this one was from Abby. Inside the cute animal Christmas card, he found two tickets and a piece of paper. "Mars con? Abby this is so cool!" He beamed, wiggling excitedly. "This is a great con. Two tickets? Are you coming with me?"

Abby looped an arm over his shoulder. "I sure am. Check out the note."

Tim read the note penned in Abby's neat handwriting. "You entered me in the Fez of Fandom contest? Do you know what will happen if I win and Tony sees a picture of me in a fez?"

"He'll never know and if you win, we can take someone else with the extra ticket." Abby's playful tone told Tim that every and all con photos would end up in Tony's hand.

"This is a great gift, Abby." Tim leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I love it."

"I knew you would," she replied, snatching up her gift, decimating the wrapping paper. Bits of it flew everywhere. Abby lifted a black coffin with a clear plastic lid out of the box. Her dark eyes gleamed. "Calavera! I can't believe you remembered I wanted her." She wasted no time in opening the coffin to run her finger over Calavera, one of the urban legend series of Living Dead dolls. McGee thought the skeleton jacket the doll wore looked just like the one in Abby's closet. Calavera's face was a red and black sugar skull with a spider web as the centerpiece in the doll's forehead, almost a perfect mirror image of the one on Abby's neck.

"I remember what you tell me," he assured her.

Abby plopped Calavera's coffin in his lap and pulled the other wrapped gift out of the box. She ripped the paper off with unlimited enthusiasm. Inside the jewelry box was a choker he had found online and knew she would love. The black spiraling brocade dripped black beads. The centerpiece were two diamonds atop each other. The upper one had points that terminated in roses with a garnet glass in the center of the diamond. The lower one had fleur de lis 'points' and a center of jet.

Abby's dark painted lips formed into a little 'O'. She twisted on the couch, showing him her back. "Put it on me, Tim."

His fingers trailed over her skin as he fastened the mournful but beautiful choker over her pale skin. "It looks really good on you, Abby."

"It's beautiful. I'm wearing it to work to show it off," she promised, whipping back around.

Her lips pressed against his. Tim couldn't help but notice she tasted like buttery rum. The kiss ended too soon as Abby put her doll on the table and took up her mug of rum. She cuddled up to him, her head rested on his shoulder. He didn't have to be told to kick the pause off the movie. Snuggling up with Abby and watching Tim Burton's twisted magic was a perfect way to spend Christmas Eve as far as Tim was concerned.


End file.
